The use of fuses in microelectronic circuits is widespread. Fuses may provide a convenient way of encoding information permanently in a device, such as for purposes of redundancy, unit identification, providing allowed operating ranges, for example. Fuses can also be used to adjust the speed of a circuit by adjusting the resistance of the current path, for example. As the complexity and density of microelectronic devices increases, the number of individual fuses incorporated within each device will likely increase.